DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The School of Medicine proposes to establish a DNA microarray and cDNA spotting facility to enhance the established programs of National Cancer lnstitute funded and newly-developing cancer researchers at Stony Brook. The application seeks support largely towards the acquisition of a turn-key DNA microarray system and a separate scanner to support an existing cDNA spotting capability. Strong institutional support is provided towards a successful application, approximately 2.5-fo1d over the support provided by an award. The institution has a proven track record in creating and maintaining core facilities and will assume the responsibility to establish and to manage a core facility in DNA microarray and cDNA spotting. The established programs funded by the National Cancer Institute include: expression profiling of genes that are regulated by Ras and are relevant to oncogenesis; characterization of transcriptional activation/deactivation induced by two members of the vav family of proto- oncogenes; analysis of the expression of specific genes encoding molecules associated with surface proteases in carcinoma progression; microarraying to characterize the role of critical cell cycle regulated transcription factors in yeast; analysis of transcriptional targets of the Runt domain proteins; analysis of gene expression regulated by FGFR3 in leukemia multiple myeloma cell lines; identification of genes regulated by expression of E2f complexes containing viral or cellular regulatory proteins; identification of genes regulated by the expression of the various isoforms of the p73 gene; and profiling of the genes regulated by the growth regulatory hormones interferon, prolactin, and interleukin-4. Experts in computational problems of microarraying will work in concert with the cancer biologists to address bioinformatic issues central to the optimal use of these technologies. The Core Advisory Board will be created (chaired by the applicant) and populated by users to provide oversight and to manage issues of technical operation, access, and upgrade of the facility in the future, as needed.